


change is eternal, perpetual, immortal.

by nckochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Haruno Sakura Needs a Hug, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, IM NOT FOLLOWING CANON, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hatake Kakashi, SMD KISHIMOTO, Self Confidence Issues, Strong Haruno Sakura, basically me giving sakura the development she deserves, everyone has issues lol, no beta we die like chaotic beings, sakura gets the support she deserves, the feels are reals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nckochan/pseuds/nckochan
Summary: Haruno Sakura decides the outcome of her life on a spur of the moment decision but she'll be damned if she doesn't give it her all.(Or, the one where Sakura stands strong at Wave and changes the course of things).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Konoha 12, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 67
Kudos: 420





	1. newer nations (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, maybe she was scum but she would not let Naruto and his dreams die, because this was a boy she watched grow up and she wouldn’t let the light fade out of his eyes. 

The first thing that caught her attention was the huge sword the missing-nin was holding, she took a step back clenching her kunai hard enough to draw blood. But at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care if only she studied harder, if only she trained more, _if only, if only, if only. Oh, kami she was going to die, they never should’ve continued the mission._

Kakashi-sensei was still trapped in the water prison Jutsu, and Naruto and Sasuke were frozen, looking pale behind her. She could faintly see Tazuna trembling from the corner of her eye. Some small sadistic part of her took glee in that, it was _his stupid fault they were even here._

If even sensei— _one of Konoha’s best jounin, Sharingan no Kakashi_ _—_ has been bested by the missing-nin, what makes her think 3—green behind the ears—genin have _any_ chance at all. 

Kakashi-sensei is frantically telling them to retreat, leave, run away. Sakura who is fully prepared to run shifts her feet, getting ready to circulate chakra through her legs. When Naruto—bright-eyed, with smiles that put sunshine to shame—rushes _towards_ Zabuza, kunai in hand ready to attack. 

For a second, everything stills, she can no longer hear the water running, see Kakashi pale ever so slightly, all she sees is Naruto on the ground bleeding out. 

_Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._ And, maybe she was scum but she would not let Naruto and his dreams die, because this was a boy she watched grow up and she wouldn’t let the light fade out of his eyes. 

She moved just as Zabuza pounced, and threw her kunai at him, watching him move his hand to deflect it. Through that split-second opening, she grabbed Naruto by his collar and hurled him at Sasuke, who was trembling. 

Zabuza brought his sword down on her, chuckling as she deflected it with her last kunai, and _kami she’s done for._

She could see Kakashi-sensei struggling to break free, Sasuke’s shocked expression and Naruto scrambling to get up. 

Sakura ran through whatever she could remember from the academy, every single protocol, rule, lesson, anything to stop Zabuza. He slashed at her neck, and she barely managed to shift herself away from getting stabbed in the neck. Apparently, that was a distraction because with the kunai in his left hand he pierced her shoulder and _everything burned, she was screaming, her throat hoarse._ And, something in the earth listened, heard her cries, and rose to encase Zabuza, momentarily stopping him and allowing her to move back to where her teammates were. 

Something grabbed her from the back, and she shifted her hand outstretched ready to punch whoever it was. The hand gently grabbed her wrist. 

“Calm down, Sakura” Sasuke grunted, oh _oh it was Sasuke and Naruto._ With both of them standing beside her she felt safe and even if it was just a moment it felt like an eternity. 

“Sakura-chan you need to get back you’re bleeding _..!_ ” Naruto all but yelled, and _NO,_ dammit she was _not_ going to get back. 

“Naruto, Sasuke listen to me goddammit, that’s Zabuza demon of the hidden Mist. He’s one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.” 

  
She heard a sharp inhale to her right, and the mist suddenly got thicker. This was it _they were going to die_ , but shinobi endure, no they _overcome. So damn her if she was going to go all out because that was all she'd ever been taught._


	2. newer nations (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The earth that once only moved for a boy ever so curious, for a boy who grew the very trees surrounding Konoha. The earth that moved for the God of Shinobi, the very same God who was the Shodaime. And once this earth belonged to Senju Hashirama, but now the earth belonged to Haruno Sakura).

“We need a plan,” they would need to trick Zabuza, none of them could go toe to toe with someone as dangerous as him. 

Best case scenario and they would get him to lose concentration and release the Jutsu, worst case they’d all die… 

Surprisingly _(or rather not)_ Naruto had a plan, Sasuke would distract Zabuza while Naruto would try to get in close to stop the Jutsu. Sakura—weak, _weak, useless sakura_ —would stay back to defend the client. _(Of course, she’d be staying back, they didn’t need her. She was dead-weight to the team nothing more)._

She pushes Tazuna behind her, right as Sasuke blocks Zabuza’s blade with his fuma shuriken. Sasuke was _fast,_ faster than anyone from their graduating class. One moment he was right beside Sakura the next he was behind Zabuza. 

Zabuza, who was so focused on Sasuke’s attack completely missed the barrage of shadow clones Naruto summoned ready to pounce like a predator. Zabuza pulled his sword up and swung, _and kami his huge sword swung around ready to chop off their heads._ He moved with such practiced ease, nothing could stop him, not Sasuke, not Naruto and not sensei who was _still stuck_. 

Sasuke jumped back appearing before her, just as Zabuza was about to bring down his sword, his hands forming the signs for his fireball Jutsu. The flames spewing out his mouth and closing in on Zabuza. 

On Zabuza, who brushed them off with a wave of his hand, who punted Naruto across the clearing, who sliced the fuma shuriken Sasuke held. Sakura could feel the panic rising, her heart about to jump out of her chest. 

What should she do? What _can she do?_ There’s blood everywhere, she can’t focus, they’re all going to die, and she can’t, she can’t- 

Her head was pounding, her shoulder ached, she felt faint and she could barely move let alone fight. It was up to her now though, Sasuke was _bleeding (and how was he bleeding?)_ and Naruto was god knows where. 

She pushed Tazuna back, further than he was, far away from Zabuza’s reach, and flung the last of her shuriken at Zaubza’s face, anywhere that would distract him she only needed a moment to get Kakashi-sensei free. She could feel the hum of the earth beneath her, steadying her, providing her support, ready to rise at any second. 

The sword clashing against her kunai, Sasuke yelling curses behind her ( _move it Haruno, what’re you doing? You’re going to get killed…)_ But dammit she was not going to let her _team_ die. Her precious people and when did Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei become her precious people. When did they go from the idiot, Sasuke-kun and pervert to _her_ idiot, Sasuke and pervert? 

They were all going to go home, they were _going home._ Naruto was going to become Hokage, Sasuke was going to kill _that man_ and she was going to become worthy enough to stand by their sides. 

She gathered whatever chakra she had left and pooled it into her feet, the comforting thrum of it, and the way it moulded perfectly along with the earth. Her chakra flowing into the earth, feeding its hunger in exchange for the power she felt. And with that, she willed the earth to _move,_ and move it did. (The earth that once only moved for a boy ever so curious, for a boy who grew the very trees surrounding Konoha. The earth that moved for the _God of Shinobi,_ the very same God who was the Shodaime. And once this earth belonged to Senju Hashirama, but now the earth belonged to Haruno Sakura). 

The earth rose, and from within roots grew, and rushed towards Zabuza. The rush she felt was sudden and she struck Zabuza caging him into a dome of earth. The earth obeyed her every command it was like an extension of her, ready to listen, protect. 

Kakashi-sensei was free, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging. He rushed back towards them in an instant as if it was paining him to be further. He lifted his hitai-ate to reveal a spinning red Sharingan. The earth rose just as Sakura collapsed feeling exhausted. The rush no longer there, the earth returned to its confines. 

She fell back just in time to see a man(a boy?) throw a senbon at Zabuza’s neck and kill him. Sasuke caught her and if she was still her academy self she would’ve blushed at being held but now she couldn’t care less. 

Where was Naruto? _Kami, was he injured? Where was he, where, where, where?_ She struggled to get back but the force from Sasuke was too much for her weakened state. 

“Sakura! Stop it your injured. Stop moving around” Sasuke glared at her, once she would’ve sat back but no, she _needed to know Naruto was safe._

She tried to say ‘Where’s Naruto?’ but her throat was dry and she was at her wit’s end. The once-forgotten pain shot up her arm like fire. She cringed. It exploded in her head with a blinding whiteness and all she could say was a soft “Naruto…” 

With that, her head rolled back and the last thing she saw was Naruto’s concerned face looking at her from above and she managed a weak smile before passing out. Completely missing Sasuke’s bewildered gaze, and Tazuna’s shocked expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS SO FAR! I'M SURPRISED THIS MANY PEOPLE READ IT I ACCEPTED LESS. ILY GUYS!


	3. newer nations (iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was 12 years old and she couldn’t move the earth like the Shodaime in all his glory. She was 12 years old and she couldn’t fight like Kakashi or preserve life like Tsunade. She was just 12 years old with her unwavering will to improve and she thinks maybe just maybe she can make a difference. 

She awoke with a startled gasp, hands reaching to grasp at the weapons pouch tied around her waist (which was quite _obviously not there_ ). She rushed to stand when two steady hands were placed on her shoulder. 

“Sakura-chan, you need to breathe” came the distorted voice from above. 

_What? Is she not breathing?_ And that terrifies her because Zabuza is out there and she needs to be strong, stronger than she’s ever been. She doesn’t want to be responsible for the death of her teammates. 

The blood pounded in her ears, her heart hammered in her chest, and her hands shook. She needs to leave, _leave before they return._ She has to. She gulps, it feels like her chest is wrapped in steel bands that compress every time she inhales.

Every breath she took began to shallow into sharp, and desperate gasps for air, as her lungs threatened to collapse. Her mind raced against time that never stopped. 

A warm hand touches her cheek and begins to snap her out of her frenzy, but she’s too far gone. She’s not getting enough oxygen to make anything other than a strangled whimper as another hand grabs her back. 

She sees nothing but a flash of silvery gray before she’s pulled into someone’s chest. Her head placed on their chest, able to feel every breath that they take.

“In and out, Sakura. Breathe with me, in and out” the words are spoken with an uncharacteristically soft tone _(a fond one at that)_ and that startles her because she’s never been treated like this before by anyone other than Ino. But even that hasn’t been a thing since she stopped being friends with her. 

She melts into the touch because _kami it feels so familiar and she’d all but yearned for someone to hold her like this again_. The man—Kakashi she absent-mindedly realizes—pulled her closer and whispers sweet nothings, anything to distract her. 

Her breathing returns to normal, with Kakashi rubbing her back up and down mechanically. His hands are burning, and she can’t stand it, she moves to push his hands away-

She flinches. “It-it’s too hot—” 

“No, it’s not,” Kakashi disagrees. “You’re freezing, you need the warmth right now.” 

She’s freezing? That can’t be? Her hands are _burning, and her whole body is on fire._ She’s trembling from the after-shock and Kakashi moves to get up. 

“NO, no, no...you can’t leave,” she panics, he can’t leave _please, please._

_“Please don’t leave me, I’ll be good I promise, please”_ she’s babbling by now, but she can’t come to care. She doesn’t want him to leave her with _them._

“I’m not going to leave you, I promise.” She falls asleep with her head to his chest, chakra soothing and wrapped around her with an undertone of something she can’t quite place but isn’t exactly unwanted. 

* * *

Sakura takes to climbing trees as a duck takes to water. The trees old and mellow stand tall protecting those who belong to them. They speak of old battles, promises, regrets. They speak to those who listen, share their wisdom and experiences. Silently guiding, nurturing the sprouts along. 

She gathers chakra on the soles of her feet, spread thinly not too much nor too little. Just the right amount, steadying her and aiding in keeping her balance. 

She could feel the hum of the chakra, circulating through her feet, she took a shaky step up towards the tree. She glances at her feet with uncertainty, she was still sticking, _that was good._

She took another step, feet trembling less and less. 

And another. 

And then another, until her steps became one, and she was no longer walking, she was running- 

She grinned, wind whipping through her hair. She made it to the top, she _didn’t_ fall. She turned around getting herself ready to descend, her chakra getting used to moving sideways. 

She rushed down the tree, one step after the other almost mechanically. She stepped off the tree, proud. 

Kakashi was standing at the bottom eyes comically wide and jaw hanging open. She grinned harder, enjoying his surprise, she turned to face the boys and her grin dropped. 

“Huh? Why aren’t you guys climbing?” she began, looking confused.

“S-Sakura-chan how’d ya do that?” Naruto spluttered, cheeks puffing up. Sasuke standing next to him staring at her in bewilderment. 

_Did she, did she mess up again? But, she was just trying to be useful-_

“I layered a thin amount of chakra onto my foot...is that not what we were supposed to do _?!_ ” she stammered under Kakashi’s assessing gaze. She was about to start apologizing when Kakashi opened his mouth. 

“Well, looks like Sakura-chan has the best chakra control on team 7!” He smiled at them. She could see the pride in his eyes, she steered the negative emotions away and straightened herself. She could do this, she would do this. 

After all, there was no way she was going to fail not with Kakashi’s firm but gentle advice, Naruto’s unyielding praise, and Sasuke’s surprising—but not unwelcome—support. She thinks that with them guarding her back, she would be able to stand against any foe. 

So she gathers all the courage she has and moves to assist Naruto and Sasuke. She teaches them to call upon the chakra, to rely on the earth to help them, and she beams when Naruto grins like she hung the stars, and Sasuke shares a soft smile. 

She was 12 years old and she couldn’t move the earth like the Shodaime in all his glory. She was 12 years old and she couldn’t fight like Kakashi or preserve life like Tsunade. She was just 12 years old with her unwavering will to improve and she thinks maybe just maybe she can make a difference. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST, SCHOOLS BEEN KICKING MY ASS THESE PAST FEW DAYS. BUT I'M HERE NOW! also this is a pretty shitty ch for the long wait but sorry eek,,,


End file.
